poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino's Adventures of Pokémon The Movie: I Choose You!
Tino's Adventures of Pokémon The Movie: I Choose You! is another upcoming Weekenders/Pokémon crossover film to be created by Sonic876. It is a prequel to Tino's Adventures of Pokémon: The First Movie. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot Ash Ketchum wakes up late one morning after having tossed his alarm clock in his sleep. He makes it to Professor Oak's lab, but is told that the three starter Pokémon (Bulbasaur, Squirtle and Charmander) have already been taken by trainers who were on time. However, Oak reveals that he has one more Pokémon, an electric type named Pikachu. Despite its volatile and feisty personality, as well as its refusal to get inside a Pokéball, Ash happily takes the Pikachu for his journey. Outside of Pallet Town, Ash encounters a Pidgey. When Pikachu refuses to fight it, Ash tosses a rock at it, but it hits a Spearow that mistakes Pikachu as the culprit. Soon, more Spearow show up forcing Ash and Pikachu to run. Injured and tired, Ash tells Pikachu to get inside its ball, but it once again refuses. Instead, Pikachu defends Ash from the Spearow by summoning a large thunderbolt that scares them away. As the storm ceases, a Ho-oh flies above and drops a feather called the rainbow wing. Ash and Pikachu decide to go meet the legendary Pokémon. During their travels, Ash catches a Caterpie and the group eventually settle at a Pokémon Center. A trainer bursts in claiming that it encountered an Entei, a legendary fire Pokémon, causing Ash, as well as several other trainers, to rush into the woods to look for it. Ash finds the Entei, but ends up fighting over it with a trainer with a Piplup named Verity. They are also joined by an aspiring professor named Sorrel who uses a Lucario to fight. When Entei escapes, Ash and Verity get into an argument and Sorrel leaves, telling them that they need to find shelter soon. As Ash and Verity fight, they accidentally disturb an Onix that starts chasing them. They manage to get it to leave just as it begins to rain. As they look to find shelter, they find a Charmander that has been left out. They quickly learn that it belongs to a ruthless trainer named Cross who, along with his Lycanroc, left it out in the rain. He carelessly refuses to take it back, calling it weak, and Ash and Verity are forced to find it shelter. They come across a cave where Sorrel and Lucario just so happen to be and help Charmander back to health. Entei and several other Pokémon arrive to sleep for the night and Ash reveals the rainbow wing. Sorrel reveals that the Ho-oh only gives the wing to the "rainbow hero" who is destined to fight it, as a shadow Pokémon named Marshadow watches. The next morning, Ash convinces Charmander to join them. The group venture on with Caterpie evolving into a Metapod and Charmander evolving into Charmeleon. Sorrel studies more about Ho-oh and the legendary Pokémon while Verity spots Suicune. Eventually, while battling other trainers in town, Cross returns and challenges Ash's Charmeleon with his Incineroar. Charmeleon is savagely defeated, causing Ash much grief. Upset over his loss, Ash openly admits that he could have won with Pikachu and later states that he wished he had gotten Bulbasaur or Squirtle. Alone in the woods, Marshadow puts Ash in a sleep like state as the wing turns dark. Ash has a dream where no Pokémon exist and he attends regular school with Verity and Sorrel. Realizing something is missing, he remembers Pikachu and wakes up to his friends, and the wing regains its color. After escaping some angry Primeape, Metapod evolves into Butterfree. They rescue a pink Butterfree from a Fearow and realize that Ash's Butterfree needs to mate. Saddened but happy, Ash lets his Butterfree go. The group soon spot Raikou and realize they are getting close when the wing begins to glow in the direction of Mount Tensei. The group make it there and meet Bonji, an old researcher who has been studying Ho-oh. They make it to a crystal like structure, but are interrupted by Cross who wants to fight Ho-oh himself (he too saw Ho-oh, but it did not give him the wing). Cross' Incineroar fights Ash's Charmeleon which quickly evolves into Charizard and defeats Incineroar. Cross, refusing to accept his loss, grabs the wing and places it on the crystal, but it turns dark, causing Marshadow, Ho-oh's agent, to turn the local Pokémon evil and attack Ash and his friends. The trainers fight back, but are overwhelmed by the severity of the situation. Ash once again has Pikachu get in its ball as the Pokémon destroy Ash, turning him into pure energy as Marshadow notices the wing has disintegrated. Ash finds himself in a grey world, but is brought back, presumably through Ho-oh's power when Ash protected Pikachu. Ash takes the newly formed wing and places it on the crystal structure. Ho-oh arrives and Ash challenges it with Pikachu to battle, however the outcome is never shown. The gang return to the Pokémon Center as Bonji states that Ho-oh will find a new trainer to leave its wing to. Cross leaves on good terms with the group and eventually Verity and Sorrel leave to achieve their own dreams. Ash and Pikachu decide to continue their journey in the world of Pokémon. During the credits, Ash's recurring friends from the main series (Brock, Misty, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Clemont, Bonnie and Serena) are shown. Verity is seen returning home (as she had previously mentioned having a falling out with her mother, it's presumably to amend her relationship) and Sorrel is seen traveling and spotting Articuno (he had stated that he wanted to study it as well as Zapdos and Moltres). Ash and Pikachu are seen traveling together while being tailed by Team Rocket who appeared throughout the film unnoticed by the protagonists for comic relief. Trivia * Category:Sonic876 Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Travel Films Category:Prequel films Category:Weekenders/Pokémon crossovers